Lemon Incest
by Androgyne Light
Summary: Lors de sa cinquième année, Sirius piège Rogue qui tombe sur Remus. Sauvé de justesse, la famille Black décide alors d'envoyer Sirius à Durmstrang... Mais le jeune homme en revient complètement changé. Et découvre à son tour que ses amis, eux aussi. Yaoï.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec la précédente, que j'ai publiée sur ce site.

Donc ce n'est pas un "ultime" essai, ni une façon de vérifier si j'ai éventuellement changé de style d'écriture. Aussi, ne vous forcez pas à faire de comparaisons :D J'aime les reviews simples (et les reviews *toussa toussa*).

Le rating est M, cette histoire est adressée aux 16 ans et plus.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter, les Maraudeurs et Harry Potter lui-même (accessoirement T_T) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Et après une tentative infructueuse, je n'essaierais plus de la soudoyer. Juré X).

___________

.-.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'on sonna à la porte des Potter.

Dans la maison, il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais la lumière des bougies étreignait encore les ténèbres à cette heure-ci, comme un dernier sursaut avant l'aube. James Potter ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir de la visite et pourtant, il se précipita sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. La personne qui lui fit front réprima un sourire.

« Salut, mon vieux. », lança James, figé.

Il ne put voir l'expression du jeune homme brun, mais il sentit comme une vague de chaleur le submerger. Le visage toujours plongé dans l'ombre, Sirius se pencha.

.-.

Bien qu'il se soit avancé à la lumière, James fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable en découvrant que le visage de son ami n'était en rien illuminé par la clarté des chandelles. Les cheveux du grand Sirius Black lui tombaient sur le front en mèches éparses, sombres et humides et ses yeux glaciales fixèrent avec indifférence son meilleur ami oser un coup d'oeil à la pluie qui tombait sans cesser depuis des heures.

« James, tu... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son ami venait de lui sauter au cou et le serrait si fort que Sirius étouffa un hoquet. Quand sa joue frôla la sienne, il omit de dissimuler sa surprise et s'exclama:

« Oh...tu piques drôlement. Est-ce que... »

James s'écarta de lui lentement, prenant un air contrit.

« Oui, il paraît que ça... », commença-t-il.

« ...plaît aux filles? », termina Sirius en aboyant d'un rire féroce. Ses bras s'éloignèrent des épaules de James et retombèrent mollement, ne sachant que faire contre ses propres hanches. Il eut, à son tour, un sourire crispé.

« Il y a peu de chance qu'elle tâte un jour tes joues! », s'exclama Sirius au bout d'un moment, haussant un sourcil, avant même que James ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Ah, je savais que tu allais dire ça...eh bien figures-toi que... »

«...qu'elle t'ignore comme la dernière des lopettes? Oui, j'imagine assez bien. »

James l'écouta tout en se dandinant, pris entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de lui taper dans les côtes. Finalement, ce fut une voix familière qui les tira tous deux hors de leurs pensées.

« Alors, vous venez ou vous préférez vous fixer dans le blanc des yeux toute la nuit? »

.-.

Sirius parut se réveiller d'un long sommeil et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. James, quant à lui, puisa dans ses ressources afin de s'empêcher de bailler. Il était plutôt tard, et le jeune homme ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami s'aperçoive que malgré toutes ces années, il avait repris l'habitude d'aller dormir à neuf heures.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça... », murmura James en tournant les talons.

Son ami le suivit sans dire un mot. De loin, Patmol voyait le fameux « miroir craquelé », de l'autre côté du couloir, qui valait son surnom à cause des deux garçons, et trônait au fond, sur une armoire tellement ancienne qu'elle grinçait lorsqu'on passait devant. Il ferma les yeux. Rien n'avait changé.

Ils se dirigeaient sans bruit vers le salon. Un vieil homme en occupait l'entrée, attendant en souriant, les doigts serrés autour d'une bougie aussi âgée que lui, qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Il était sacrément difficile de deviner son sourire, car une barbe dense, grisonnante, lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Mais Sirius avait apprit depuis longtemps à reconnaître les signes. De petites rides remontaient jusqu'à ses yeux rieurs qui étincelaient. Le garçon lui retourna son expression, tout en le dépassant.

« Je crois comprendre qui t'as persuadé de te laisser pousser la barbe... », souffla Sirius d'un air narquois tout en se penchant vers son comparse.

Le grand-père de James. Il fermait la marche, en même temps que des cris et des acclamations accueillaient les deux amis.

.-.

Autour d'une table remplie de mets délicieux, étaient assis les parents de James, ainsi que trois jeunes hommes de l'âge de Sirius et de James. Ces derniers ne parurent pas le moindre du monde surpris de les voir réunis. En soupirant d'aise, le fils aîné des Black se dirigea d'une démarche désinvolte au milieu du salon, son manteau froissant l'air à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il s'en débarrassa enfin et pivota vivement vers les convives. La famille de James au grand complet, ses amis. Sa famille, en somme. Passant une main derrière sa nuque, le jeune homme esquissa une moue ennuyée.

« Je vois que l'ambiance est festive... », dit-il comme pour résumer la situation, son manteau sur l'épaule.

Il essayait de ne pas paraître gêné, son sourire dévoilant ses dents, alors que le grand-père de James s'écriait:

« Tu nous reviens changé, dis-donc...Voilà que le grand Sirius Black rougit comme une jeune fille! »

Puis il accompagna ces mots d'une petit rire mesquin. Tout le monde éclata de rire la seconde qui suivit, et les joues de Sirius s'embrasèrent avec d'autant plus de force.

Soudain, les lumières vacillèrent. Avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux, Patmol inclina la tête en arrière, juste à temps pour apercevoir l'ampoule juste au-dessus de sa tête s'allumer. Il tendit machinalement les doigts, ébloui.

James répondit sans plus tarder à son froncement de sourcil interrogateur.

« L'électricité, Patmol. Ça faisait un certain temps que c'était en panne... »

D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était une invention des moldus. Était-ce cette façon étrange de contenir le feu dans cette si petite boule de verre, qu'ils avaient vue en cours d'Etude des Moldus? Sirius laissa échapper un soupir, qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire.

« Joli. », admit-il, et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la surface. Il les retira immédiatement, en se mordant les lèvres de l'avoir touché, « vous avez réussi ce tour tous seuls? »

« Non, les voisins nous ont aidés. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, ses yeux, d'un gris pareil à la couleur d'un ciel couvert se fixèrent à la nouvelle teinte qu'avait pris les objets autour de lui. La pièce était grande, comme dans son souvenir. Un piano droit, laqué de noir, avait été acculé au fond de la pièce, par toutes sortes de malles posées là, en désordre. Les couleurs du papier peint l'étourdissaient. Les lieux à eux seuls respiraient un bonheur parfait, une joie de vivre mal contenue. Finalement, Sirius n'eut d'yeux que pour les gens qu'il voyait pour la première fois de cette soirée, sans devoir se remémorer à quoi ils ressemblaient. Leurs visages. Comment était-ce possible? L'année qui venait de se dérouler, l'année qu'il avait passé loin d'eux avait été trop longue.


	2. Chapter 2

* tous touss * Alors, euh. Oui. Oui, j'ai un bon mois d'absence, là. Mais je jure que j'ai une bonne raison! En fait, euh. Non. J'en ai pas.

...Pardon?

Aussi, au moment où je vous parle, j'ai enfin réussi à me connecter! Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis...euh. Le jour où je me suis décidé à poster un nouveau chapitre, oui...

Merci à mes deux derniers (et seuls *s'enterre*) revieweurs d'avoir attendus...enfin, j'espère. Je poste deux chapitres en un pour l'occasion. Merci-merci encore =D

* * *

-

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, mon garçon. »

La grand-mère de James ne ressemblait à aucune autre femme. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait pas une seule différence entre le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu entrer dans cette maison il y a six ans presque jour pour jour, et le jeune homme qui venait d'en franchir le seuil. Elle arborait une expression débordante de tendresse.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'opinion de la plupart des personnes présentes auprès de Sirius, et lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de la mère de James, il n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer la mine inquiète qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Elle faisait pourtant partie de ses amis les plus proches, et n'avait jamais de secret à son égard. Bien sûr, Sirius avait vu son reflet, quand son regard était passé sur les morceaux ébréchés du miroir craquelé.

Il avait regardé ce garçon marcher dans sa direction, et tenir les mains de James dans les siennes. Il l'avait vu, enfin, baisser les yeux, enroulé dans sa cape de voyage.

Pendant qu'il parlait avec Remus et Peter, Sirius songea qu'il aurait voulu alors le contempler plus longtemps.

« Si je comprends bien, Patmol, tu comptais ne rien nous dire de ton retour? Pourquoi ne pas être venu chez moi, ou chez Peter...?», demanda Remus, une lueur maligne au fond des yeux.

Son visage était plus marqué que l'année dernière. Et plus en particulier son regard ambré, que ni la maturité ni la souffrance n'avaient altéré.

L'observant, Sirius eut un sourire en coin qui en révélait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Un tas de filles s'y étaient laissé prendre auparavant.

« Tu sais bien, Mumus, que tu habites un trou perdu en Ecosse. », argua-t-il en y mettant un brin de mauvaise foi.

Cette unique explication rendit Remus perplexe, ce qui se vit sur son visage. Tout le monde attendait la suite, en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

« N'as-tu pas appris à transplaner récemment? »

-

Sirius baissa les yeux sur la table. Il y avait quelque d'étrange dans le regard de Remus, comme tapi dans l'ombre de son sourire glacé, et son ami comprenait ce que c'était.

En effet...ils avaient, à eux deux, failli commettre un meurtre au cours de l'an passé. Et seules quatre personnes autour de cette table savaient, en leur âme et conscience, que chacun des deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient front, était aussi coupables l'un que l'autre.

Mais un seul avait été puni, depuis lors. Depuis cet « accident », qui avait manqué de peu de coûter la vie à un élève de Serpentard. Ce qu'ils fêtaient alors en cet instant était son retour parmi eux.

Le lycan, amenant son verre contre ses lèvres, prit finalement conscience de la tension qui régnait autour de la table. Il eut une moue gênée, mais ne manqua pas d'adresser un dernier regard au jeune Black.

Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux, pour découvrir, pétrifié, que non seulement Remus n'avait pas pardonné, mais qu'il lui en voulait à mort.

Tout le monde fut couché vers minuit. Les deux Maraudeurs restant partirent, non sans avoir vigoureusement serré et secoué Sirius dans leurs bras, bien après que Remus eut prétexté devoir prendre un « médicament ». A la suite de quoi, le jeune homme s'était éclipsé.

Si James partit lui aussi, ce fut dans la chambre voisine de celle de Sirius.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, le Gryffondor, bien que revenu auprès des siens, se retourna dans son lit, l'attitude de son ami encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire.

Sirius posa ses yeux sur la chandelle qu'il venait d'éteindre.

L'expression hargneuse de Remus...elle lui rappelait vaguement ce garçon.

-

Le lit lui semblait plus petit que l'année dernière...S'allongeant dessus, il fit plusieurs mouvements des bras, comme s'il traçait dans ses draps un dessin dans la neige. Peut-être pas celui d'un ange...pas tout à fait. Au dehors, rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre, les arbres paraissaient prendre une teinte plus sombre à mesure que la nuit avançait et que le vent se refroidissait.

Sirius dû s'endormir, à un moment donné, car un bruit sourd le tira de sa torpeur aussi vite qu'il y était entré. La respiration coupée, le jeune homme replia ses jambes contre lui et les élançait déjà hors de son lit pour se mettre debout lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de lui.

Un cauchemar...ce n'était rien qu'un cauchemar. Mais pourquoi alors s'en était-il rendu compte aussi tard?

Lentement, Sirius leva une main, puis l'autre, devant ses yeux.

Il tremblait. Les souvenirs affluèrent brusquement.

D'abord aussi flous que devenaient les paysages à travers la fenêtre, dès l'aube, ils se précisèrent très rapidement. Sirius retomba sur son lit, les poumons vides de souffle. Ses paupières papillonnèrent longuement tandis qu'il fixait d'un regard vide le plafond, puis ce fut le brouillard...mais il ne tremblait plus. Plus du tout! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-

On toqua à la porte, à un instant donné. Le jeune homme ne savait plus, ayant perdu toute notion du temps, il se releva prestement et fit quelque pas en direction de la porte de sa jambe. Jusqu'à ce que la voix inquiète de James lui parvienne enfin, très clairement. Sirius s'arrêta net et tenta d'écouter, car tous ses sens étaient en ébullition. Pourtant, sa peau était devenue glacée. Sans doute avait-il laissé la fenêtre entrouverte...en fait, le Gryffon brun ne s'en souvenait pas. Tant pis...

« Sirius? »

Ah oui, James...

« Euh...Oui? », répondit l'autre d'un air hésitant, tout en s'assenant d'une baffe mentale. Fais le entrer, bon sang!

« Est-ce que...tu vas bien? »

Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, malgré tout. Peut-être à cause du ton qu'avait pris son meilleur ami. Mais après tout, il savait que ce à quoi il venait de rêver ne s'était pas totalement évaporé de sa mémoire. Le jeune homme se mordit méthodiquement les lèvres et se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

« Oui, euh...Pourquoi? », répondit à nouveau Sirius, un peu comme s'il lançait cette réponse à tout hasard, et attendant de voir si cela convenait au garçon qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Lui-même pesait de tout son poids contre la porte, les bras croisés. Et d'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir mal aux fesses. Sirius se prit soudain la tête entre les mains. Une part de lui-même criait: ce n'était pas un rêve! Il y avait bel et bien un type dans ta chambre! Et l'autre rétorquait: mais il s'agit de ton meilleur ami, bon sang! Laisse-le te voir!

-

Il soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi? Sirius jeta un regard désespéré à la chambre vide. Il n'y avait personne. On aurait dit que James était sur le point de violer son intimité...et Merlin seul sait le peu d'intimité qu'on peut avoir en ayant partagé une amitié fraternelle d'aussi longue date. Cela n'avait aucun sens!

« James...Réponds-moi! », lança subitement le jeune homme, agacé sans raison.

« Excuse-moi. », répondit James, en retard.

Sa voix s'était alourdie dans ces deux seuls mots.

« Mais...Tu semblais avoir mal, et ensuite, tu as crié, à plusieurs reprises, et ce nom, que tu répètes... Ouvre-moi. Je veux simplement t'aider.»

Sirius crut que son cœur allait le lâcher.

« Quoi? J'ai appelé quelqu'un? Dis-moi... »

Il le suppliait presque, et grinça même des dents vers la fin de sa phrase. Enfin, le brun prit conscience qu'il effleurait le bois de la porte de ses poings, et appuyait de toutes ses forces, se servant de son corps comme barricade.

Ne pas le laisser entrer, disait une petite voix dans sa tête, ne surtout pas faire cela.

« Non, rien. »

Et les pas de James retentirent lourdement dans le couloir, comme pour lui signaler qu'à présent, il repartait se recoucher. Sirius recula, et en pivotant, vit que la fenêtre était fermée.

Ce qu'il avait pensé à l'encontre de James, se remémora-t-il en allant l'ouvrir pour prendre un bol d'air frais, ce genre de pensées...Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis Durmstrang.

* * *

-

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se leva de bonne heure. Il savait d'avance que ses décisions allaient être source de conflit, mais quelque chose en lui se fichait éperdument des conséquences de ses actes. En effet, tard dans la nuit, le Gryffondor avait pris la décision de retourner au Manoir Black. Pour quelques heures, seulement. Après, Il reviendrait auprès des siens, les Potter.

Mais James ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Pour commencer, il déboula dans la salle de bains pendant que Sirius se brossait les dents, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire postillonner de surprise sur le miroir. Son meilleur ami exigea de pouvoir partir avec lui, et lui annonça qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir – dit-il une main sur le cœur- afin de faire oublier les craintes et les angoisses du bon vieux Patmol, surgies de nulle part la nuit passée.

Tout en boutonnant sa chemise, les yeux fixant aveuglément le sol, Sirius lui demanda d'un air nonchalant ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre la nuit passée, profitant de cet accès de générosité de la part de son ami.

Il sentit presque, sans même le regarder, les joues de James s'embraser. Le jeune homme sut alors qu'il ne voulait plus connaître sa réponse. Il l'arrêta d'une main quand il ouvrit la bouche, et sourit, lui permettant par la même occasion de l'accompagner jusqu'au Manoir des Black.

« C'est vrai? », s'enthousiasma James. Il ressemblait un peu à Peter dans ces moments-là...

« Oui. Mais à une condition. », l'avertit-il.

« Laquelle? »

« On part tout de suite. Je veux en avoir fini le plus vite possible.»

-

La mère de James ne dit rien en apprenant la nouvelle. Cependant, on voyait au pli soucieux qui marquait son front qu'il en était tout à fait différent de ses pensées. Les deux garçons revêtirent une cape de voyage. C'est à ce moment que Sirius rencontra son reflet dans le miroir du salon. Il tentait de garder ses bras immobiles sous le lourd tissu quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant. Il fut singulièrement surpris de trouver ce genre d'expression au fond de ses propres yeux.

« Grand-père avait raison. Tu nous reviens changé. », murmura James, presque confiant, alors qu'il se penchait pour lacer ses chaussures.

Lorsqu'il se releva, le Sirius qui lui avait sourit un peu plus tôt à travers le miroir arborait une mine étonnée. Et alors qu'il observait minutieusement son image, James quitta la pièce.

Il avait raison. Le caractère, la maturité ou ce genre de trucs subtils et un peu gnangnans n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir changés.

Pour commencer, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, et lui balayaient à peine les épaules. Ils descendaient auparavant, longs, très longs, jusqu'à la taille. Quand les avait-il coupés? Et puis ce teint, pâle, presque fade...comme s'il s'était éteint.

Le gris froid de ses yeux n'en ressortait que plus fortement, à présent.

-

Le jeune homme écarta les bras, baissant les yeux sur son corps. Il n'avait pas maigri, heureusement, mais paraissait beaucoup plus élancé. Bien entendu, le Gryffondor s'était toujours trouvé beau, mais ce type dans le miroir l'était encore plus! Voilà de quoi embêter Cornedrue, se dit -il soudain, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Loin d'être rassasié, Sirius s'observa encore une minute sous toutes les coutures, puis tourna brusquement la tête. Ce n'était pas que l'air féminin qu'il venait de se trouver l'incommodait, mais il ne se reconnaissait plus. Dans l'ensemble, il s'agissait encore de lui, néanmoins, l'espressione endurcie qui revenait de temps en temps par-dessus tout cela semblait le narguer.

Ce garçon au fond de la glace semblait le narguer.

Sirius eut un sourire. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver...parfait. Ce mot lui convenait parfaitement.

Bizarrement, l'attention du jeune homme fut appelée ailleurs, quand, tout à coup, les pas d'une personne retentirent. Il s'agissait sans doute de James. Le garçon l'entendit, lui et ses pas le porter hors de la pièce, bruyamment encore une fois. Etrangement, l'idée même que James ait pu assister cette scène ne le gênait en rien. Son assurance devait avoir quelque chose de dégoûtant, d'arrogant, mais il se sentait très à l'aise.

Un dernier tout pour s'apercevoir que la fine cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre n'avait pas disparu, et qu'il se tenait beaucoup plus droit qu'auparavant, et Sirius s'en alla rejoindre James.

-

Ce dernier paraissait plus qu'indifférent à son retour dans la cuisine, nettoyant minutieusement les verres de ses lunettes.

Sirius s'approcha de lui en douce, et les saisit rapidement. Surpris, il le regarda directement après avoir ré observé ce qu'il croyait avoir rêvé. James, quant à lui, ne fit même pas un geste pour récupérer ses lunettes.

« Eh, depuis quand sont-elles brisées dans les coins? », lança Sirius avec curiosité.

« C'est Lily....Evans, je veux dire. », se rattrapa-t-il devant le regard ahuri de Patmol.

Celui-ci haussa encore plus haut les sourcils.

« Elle m'a jeté un Stupéfix, juste ici... », et il accompagna ces paroles d'un geste dirigé entre ses deux yeux.

C'était impensable. Elle, viser la tête avec Stupéfix? Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux! Sirius fourra ses mains dans ses poches quelque peu trouées, tout de suite après avoir rendu le bien de Cornedrue et de sa myopie affligeante.

« Et sinon, combien de temps es-tu resté dans le coma? », dit le jeune Black d'un ton nonchalant.

« Trois jours. »

«...Comment? »

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre pour un dingue, à cet instant précis. Pourtant, James avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde, et troublé aussi.

-

Peut-être était-ce le moment de partir, se demanda Sirius en le voyant pivoter et saisir très vite un objet dans le tiroir.

Je ne veux pas savoir qu'il s'agit de mouchoirs.

* * *

-

« T'es parti trop longtemps, mon vieux. »

Les mots avaient le bon sens de se perdre par le temps qu'il faisait; pluvieux, le vent balayant les branches avec autant de force que Hagrid jetant les gnomes de jardin en hiver. Il leur fallait environ une minute entière pour atteindre l'autre bout du parc. Un peu comme les paroles de James en cet instant.

Ils arrivèrent non sans mal, trempés, et s'ils ne l'avaient pas été, ils auraient été malgré cela en sueur. Afin d'éviter qu'on ne les voie transplaner, enfin surtout James, il fallait courir vite. Cependant, ils n'avaient pu éviter la pluie. Leurs vêtements leur collaient littéralement à la peau. Sirius eut une pensée émue envers la chemise soyeuse qui l'avait accompagné pendant de nombreuses années – à partir du moment où sa taille s'était un peu stabilisée – et garante d'un bon nombre de filles attirées.

James le taquina en demandant d'un air narquois: « tu vas pas mettre une main sur le cœur et chanter une ode, quand même ? »

-

Square Grimmaurd, un coin tranquille où les voisins restent à leur place, et les Black aussi. Il s'agissait de la même raison qui avait poussé les grands-parents de ses parents à s'installer ici, et les descendants n'étant pas très chauds pour se bouger le derrière, Sirius n'avait pas eu à changer d'amis dans un quelconque déménagement. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Du moins, à part les Maraudeurs, il existait peu de personnes au monde qu'il considérât en tant qu'amis. Dans sa famille, une seule.

Et c'était elle qu'il désirait voir aujourd'hui.

« Tu me dis ce qu'on fait chez toi? Ces gens m'énervent, sans vouloir t'ennuyer. », soupira James après un instant de réflexion, tous deux parvenus sur le seuil de la porte. Cependant, il témoignait une volonté farouche de ne pas l'abandonner là-bas, sans ressources. Et ces ressources comportaient quelques trucs sans grande importance à l'extérieur de cette maison... Des armes, être sourd, James, une bombe, par exemple...

Black souriait, une expression douce sur le visage. Il hésita un instant, puis ramena quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front, se cherchant un air familier et rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est différente des autres. Mais, en ce qui concerne ma mère, tu peux t'amuser sur son compte autant que tu veux...j'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas là pour t'entendre. »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et un joli visage encadré de mèches noires, si typique des Black, apparut dans l'embrasure. L'aîné des Black lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse. Presque immédiatement, Bellatrix dépassa le seuil en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

ENFIN! Ma fiiiiiic *____* moi qui croyais ne jamais te revoir...ah, euh. Bonjour...héhé.

Après un, euh...deux? Enfin bref. Plusieurs mois d'absence, j'ai finalement récupéré internet (la seule question que je me pose c'est: pour combien de temps?)

Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que j'ai été agréablement surprise de remarquer qu'il y avait eu des reviews pendant mon absence...Merci...Cela me fait énormément plaisir, d'autant que je m'attendais à être un peu secouée dans tous les sens, avec des « Aaaah mais c'est quoaa ce truc looong? », et puis: « Et le seeeeks ?! ». Mais bon: pas de panique, je suis là. (tiens j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent, tout à coup...)

Et si c'est vraiment insupportable...eh bien...redirigez donc vos pulsions sexuelles sur moi (référence pourrie à un manga. Non, je sortirais pas. Et pis si je sors, y'aura pas de fic, alors...)

Inutile de dire que j'attends vos reviews, mais avec plus d'angoisse que d'impatience T__T (je vous aime) (ah tiens on peut pas barrer ce qu'on vient d'écrire?)

* * *

..

.

Le soleil se levait tout doucement, et promenait ses rayons ocre et orangés sur toute la façade de la demeure des Black.

Plus bas que les hautes fenêtres sur lesquelles se reflétaient des tons bleus, azurés, du temps radieux qui effaçait peu à peu la pluie, se déroulait une scène à laquelle le jeune Potter aurait préféré ne pas assister.

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Bellatrix Black, et ce n'était pas la joie intense qui se lisait sur son visage, et cette beauté que cela lui conférait qui pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il ressentait une certaine méfiance à son égard.... Et se trouver en sa présence, alors qu'il n'avait jamais su comment lui dissimuler ce sentiment, était quelque chose de très gênant. Enfin, James s'étira la nuque, gêné, et étendit les bras au-dessus de lui dans un craquement quasi sourd.

Les deux cousins s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, Sirius essoufflé sans raison admirant les traits épanouis de son amie, et elle, gênée, ne sachant que dire.

Elle finit toutefois par souffler, du bout des lèvres:

« Où étais-tu? »

Cela sonnait pratiquement comme un reproche. Sirius se figea lentement, interloqué. Bella avait déjà oublié.

« Ah oui...Comment...? Est-ce que tu vas bien? », reprit-elle brusquement, ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis, réellement surprise par quelque chose qui venait à peine de lui revenir en mémoire.

Ses yeux s'étaient transformés brièvement, et ensuite, on aurait dit qu'elle était revenue à elle. Sirius en eut la bouche sèche, comprenant que Bella luttait intérieurement de plus en plus difficilement.

« Je me sens...mieux. ».

Mais incroyablement perturbé par ce qu'il venait entr'apercevoir au milieu des traits délicats de sa cousine, il se tut rapidement, coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Il n'était pas certain de sentir aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

Soudain, Bella s'avança vers lui, se haussa un peu et déposa sur sa joue deux baisers, l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Rougissant, Sirius la contempla une fois de plus, et sourit. Tout en la poussant négligemment en direction de la porte, il lui demanda d'une voix intéressée si elle s'était entraînée à faire cela. James les suivit, inattentif. Lui qui essayait pourtant de fermer son esprit à l'atmosphère lugubre du Manoir, il sut que c'était peine perdue en suivant du regard Kreattur qui courait après un rat, l'air affamé.

..

« Il fallait que je te revoie. », avoua un peu plus tard Sirius à sa cousine.

Elle semblait encore plus jeune que lui, en dépit de ce semblant de maturité qui se baladait au fond de ses yeux clairs. Les mêmes que les siens! Ils n'étaient que deux dans cette famille à avoir des yeux de cette couleur. Le jeune homme s'aperçut très vite qu'elle s'entêtait toujours à s'habiller n'importe comment, en cherchant ses médicaments dans sa garde-robe. La Serpentarde se tenait juste derrière, l'air coupable, pendant que Sirius, inquiet, s'interrogeait sur le temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'elle ne perde conscience.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, Bella. », dit-il sans hésitation.

Il pivota, sentant qu'elle s'était rapprochée, et la regarda bien en face.

« Je suis sérieux, viens avec moi. S'ils en viennent à cacher tes médicaments...Tu...tu coures un danger. », ajouta-il, incertain.

La jeune femme le saisit doucement par le cou, enroulant ses bras autour, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son cousin, et murmura:

« Mais il n'est pas très grand, ce danger, n'est-ce pas? Parce que, de toutes façons, je me suis laissée emporter trop loin par cette maladie...je finirais par faire comme si tes parents, ton frère, n'existaient pas...Et tout ira merveilleusement bien. »

Cela signifiait: « je ne viens pas avec toi. »

Sirius le savait, pour l'avoir déjà entendu. Bellatrix était fatiguée de toujours courir, et de vouloir continuer à courir, aussi. Tout ce quelle désirait, c'était s'arrêter pour respirer. Alors Sirius comprit que ce n'étaient pas sa mère qui avait caché les médicaments de Bella. Il parvint néanmoins à la persuader d'en prendre un, rien qu'un, afin d'éviter une crise au moins aujourd'hui.

A un certain moment, alors qu'elle préparait à manger, à lui et à James, elle cria, depuis la cuisine:

« Sirius? Tu sais, Severus est repassé par ici. »

« Lui! », s'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux garçons.

James était plus étonné qu'en colère, mais son meilleur ami, lui, ne pouvait contenir davantage sa rage devant pareille intrusion. La première était déjà de trop. Bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant, le fils des Potter nota le mot « repasser », mais n'en dit rien, tandis que Sirius s'estimait heureux qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la première fois.

« Il a été très gentil. », protesta Bella en revenant dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux sandwiches.

« Ce n'est pas important. Qu'a-t-il fait? », répliqua son cousin d'une voix ferme. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'un tel monstre abuse ainsi de la maladie de Bellatrix.

« Je viens de te le dire. », répondit cette dernière, impassible.

Qu'est-ce que...? Les deux jeunes hommes ne comprirent pas.

« Il désirait de mes nouvelles, c'est tout. », ajouta-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur la surface de la table, se tenant encore debout.

Sirius savait qu'elle mentait...par contre, il ne savait pas à quel point. Elle divaguait un peu, certes, mais uniquement parce que son médicament n'avait pas encore agit...et que...c'était son état « habituel ». Il ne pouvait dans ce cas soutirer davantage d'informations d'elle, ç'aurait été inutile et injuste. Tout ce que Sirius espérait...c'est qu'il ne lui avait été fait aucun mal.

Après le dîner sommaire que Bella agrémenta de nouvelles et autres, en particulier à propos de Quidditch qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement – elle était réellement différente -, l'aîné des Black prétexta souhaiter se changer. Tout cela pendant que James, la mine maussade, attendait en compagnie d'une Bellatrix pleine d'entrain et de bonne humeur nouvelle.

Le jeune homme arriva au pas de course devant sa chambre, dont la porte était restée légèrement entrouverte. Étrange...Il se souvenait l'avoir laissé exactement ainsi. Sa surprise fut plus grande lorsqu'il prit conscience que sa chambre entière était demeurée telle quelle que lors de son départ.

Sirius vit le lit, ses draps éternellement froissés, avec la couverture, un peu repliée sur elle-même. Il l'avait mise de cette façon ce matin-là, à son lever....Comment pouvait-il se le rappeler?

Machinalement, ses doigts vinrent toucher sa lèvre supérieure. L'effleurant d'un geste lent, le jeune homme fit doucement quelques pas vers son lit, et c'est là qu'une image lui revint en tête.

Il s'agissait de lui, allongé sur son lit, et tellement malade que...sa tête lui tourna un bref instant. Que s'était-il passé le jour de son départ pour Durmstrang? Avec des gestes d'une lenteur inconsidérée, le Gryffondor se posa sur la couverture rendue froide par un long moment d'absence, commençant à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux noir jais alors que des bruits de conversation lui parvenaient depuis l'autre pièce.

...

..

Il y a à peu près un an, en août, Sirius protestait silencieusement contre l'arrivée d'une de ses cousines.

_Sirius inspira. Le 25...le 25 août. 1976._

Bellatrix Black. Ses parents comptaient la délaisser dans cette, je cite: « sinistre atmosphère qui, compte tenu de son affaiblissement 'moldu' ne pourra que lui faire du bien. »

En résumé, ces gens assimilaient la maladie de leur fille à une invention des moldus, mais malgré tout, elle représentait une parfaite inconnue aux yeux du jeune homme qui la regardait jouer distraitement avec la nourriture. Évidemment, vu ses derniers exploits et accessoirement son appartenance aux Gryffondors, Sirius n'était que très rarement avertit des décisions familiales le concernant un tout petit peu.

Non mais c'est vrai, il était le seul à se lever le matin de si bonne heure, le soleil ne s'étant pas encore levé, et à pouvoir se balader en caleçon dans tout le Manoir à son aise. Et Bellatrix n'était pas le genre de fille à pouvoir profiter de ce... spectacle. De toute façon, bien qu'il râlait, elle ne levait pas une seule fois les yeux dans sa direction, trop occupée à faire fondre méticuleusement du chocolat sur son toast à l'aide de sa baguette. Ainsi, le jeune homme l'observait s'adonner à son petit jeu, se demandant vaguement s'il fallait vraiment qu'il enfile une autre tenue. Il se fichait bien, à dire vrai, qu'elle le trouve indécent. On dort comme on veut, et à ce stade-là, elle avait encore...de la chance.

Sirius pivota, maugréant dans sa barbe. Devoir se plier à l'ordre établi dans la maison l'avait rendu presque insensible aux attaques de sa mère, et pourtant, il n'avait cessé de chercher un moyen de s'y soustraire. Se lever avant elle en était un.

Il baissa les yeux sur son café, pensif. Le bruit léger du couteau plongeant dans le pot de Nutella vint l'agacer encore un instant, puis après, ce fut comme si la jeune fille n'avait jamais commencé.

Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà? Ah, oui... Un bruit sourd le tira hors de ses rêveries. Était-ce Bellatrix? Non, elle le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds. Non! C'était lui...

Il avait lâché sa tasse, qui s'était brisée au fond de l'évier. Un liquide chaud ruisselait sur ses mains.

Ensuite vint un son différent, issu du cognement de ses jambes contre le bois.

Un long frisson lui parcourant l'échine, le jeune Black se laissa glisser le long du meuble, les yeux écarquillés. Il perdit conscience au moment où une voix s'approchait de son oreille.

« Eh! Sirius! Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Je n'en sais rien.

Peu à peu, les rêves se succédèrent les uns aux autres. Dans l'un d'eux, il vit Bellatrix sourire pour la première fois. À un moment, trois autres personnes l'entourèrent, tout aussi souriants. James. Peter. Remus. Il y avait encore quelqu'un, tout au fond. Sirius tendit le bras, afin de l'attraper, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était impossible. Elle était trop loin.

..

.

«...De la fièvre. Il en a énormément, mais j'ai réussi à la faire baisser un petit peu. », disait une voix.

Avant même d'être réveillé, le Gryffondor fut choqué de constater qu'on l'avait déshabillé. Ah non, ça c'est moi, se dit-il en sentant le tissu de son dessous. Autant pour moi.

« Je me demande comment a-t-il bien pu attraper cet... »

Sirius, sans ouvrir les yeux, avait brusquement tendu le doigt en direction de Bellatrix. Coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, le médicomage laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Repliez ce bras et dites-moi où vous avez mal, Mr. Black. », le sermonna-t-il d'un air las.

« Partout à mon orgueil. »

Sirius réussit à entendre sa mère lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était toujours là, celle-là ? Vivante, je veux dire. À peine eut-il tourné la tête et entr'aperçu son visage qu'elle quittait la pièce, précédée de son père qui, lui, n'avait même pas attendu qu'il ouvre les yeux. Seuls demeuraient le docteur, Kreattur et Bellatrix. Kreattur prit bientôt congé, au grand soulagement du fils Black. Cependant, sa cousine allait-elle céder elle aussi au regard qu'il lui lançait ?

Bellatrix ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Aussi, Sirius ouvrit la bouche et fit :

« Dis moi...As-tu complètement violé mon intimité en assistant à l'auscultation ? »

La jeune fille hocha deux fois de la tête.

« Je vais la tuer. »

Sur quoi, le jeune homme amorça un mouvement pour se dépêtrer de ses couvertures, mais aussitôt fut-il assis sur le rebord du lit que la tête lui tourna.

Sirius s'écroula sans bruit en travers des couvertures.

Des gens durent s'approcher, car il sentit des mains le soulever, le redressant délicatement. Ensuite, les couvertures glissèrent contre ses jambes jusqu'à sa taille. Le Gryffon brun était de nouveau couché lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Peut-être n'était-il réellement pas au milieu de sa forme...

« Tu ne vas pas très bien. », avait soufflé Bellatrix, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

..

La plupart du temps, Sirius gardait les yeux clos. Bien entendu, il entendait ce qu'on lui disait, mais il ne parvenait plus à parler. Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième jour qu'il y eut du changement dans son état. Cela prit la forme d'un coup frappé à sa porte. L'instant d'après, son père dépassait le seuil, pénétrant dans sa chambre, un regard critique englobant l'ensemble comme un voile. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, s'apprêtant à parler et Sirius sut d'avance que ce serait bref et direct.

« Ta mère et moi avons appris ce que tu as fait à Severus Rogue. Dès que tu seras en état de marcher, un domestique t'emmènera à Durmstrang. »

Wouaw. Orion Black se trouvait actuellement à une seconde près du record du monde de la salive la plus rapidement avalée. Le type qui détient ce record a avalé sa langue en même temps et est mort sur le coup. Son fils aîné lança ses bras en l'air comme pour l'applaudir, mais presque immédiatement, ils retombèrent mollement sur le matelas.

Durmstrang... la seule chose à laquelle Sirius accordait en ce moment de l'importance était de savoir si son poumon droit avait effectivement cessé de fonctionner. Néanmoins, un événement changea la donne, la nuit venue. Elle s'était installée depuis bien longtemps lorsque, étreint par la chaleur de l'été, le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir malgré lui. Du bruit. Des sons lui parvenaient, de l'autre côté de la porte. Et c'est de cette façon que le Gryffondor recouvrit quelques unes de ses capacités.

« Il faut qu'il parte, Orion. Tout ce qu'il touche, il l'empoisonne. », disait la voix de sa mère.

Il y eut comme des pas précipités, ce devait être encore elle, venant d'allumer une bougie sans doute.

« D'abord, nous devons faire nos excuses à la famille Rogue. Je pense qu'envoyer Sirius chez leur fils lui ferait le plus grand bien. »

Les longs doigts graciles du garçon agrippèrent machinalement la couverture. Il ne s'en se rendait pas tout à fait compte, tous ses sens tendus, dirigés au-delà de la porte de sa chambre, dans le couloir.

« Comment ? », s'exclama Walburga Black, « ces... ces gens ? »

Le feu crépitait bruyamment et les branches s'y mirent aussi en griffant longuement sa fenêtre, dehors, pour couper aux oreilles de Sirius les derniers mots de sa mère. Il comprit cependant, à sa voix étranglée, qu'elle venait de se saisir la gorge entre les mains. Cela le fit sourire d'un air mesquin.

« Oui, sa mère ne fait pas partie des nôtres, elle n'est peut-être pas pure... », répéta Orion d'une voix songeuse.

« Mais... ? »

« Mais regarde-nous. », souffla-t-il, « crois-tu que nous sommes parfaits ? »

Un bruit de pas signifia que l'un d'eux s'était éloigné. À sa voix troublée, Sirius comprit de qui il s'agissait.

« Arrête. Arrête ça, tu entends ? Nous avons fini d'en discuter, à présent ! »

Le père de Sirius siffla de manière étrange.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit, dans ce cas. »

Sirius, qui s'était alors redressé, ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant auparavant. Un secret tenu par ses propres parents était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait de la part de personnes qui ne cachaient pas leur appartenance au monde des Ombres. À l'époque, c'était de cette façon qu'on nommait les futurs Mangemorts. Pourtant, la fièvre ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant, tous ses membres tremblaient et la sueur perlait dans le bas de son dos. En se rendormant sur les derniers mots qu'il ressassait sans cesse, Sirius songea avec horreur que Bellatrix prévoyait d'essayer les sangsues le lendemain. Il rêva longtemps et durant tout ce temps, seulement quelques paroles revinrent le hanter.

..

« Il faudra qu'il parte. Tout ce qu'il touche, il l'empoisonne. »

Sirius se réveilla dès l'aube.

Il « faudra ? »

A bout de souffle, le Gryffondor se retrouva brusquement en position assise, les bras appuyés vers l'arrière, ses mains serrant fermement les draps et une sensation déplaisante montant jusqu'à ses joues. Une chaleur sourde.

Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son sommeil.

Sirius agita ses mains devant ses yeux. Il pouvait de nouveau bouger, mais plus étrange encore, la sensation désagréable s'était transformée en quelque chose de très plaisant et s'étendait à ses lèvres, qu'il toucha d'un geste doux.

Il y avait... il y avait ce goût curieux.

Et Sirius l'avait laissé s'introduire dans sa bouche, comme lorsque l'on embrasse. S'était-il laissé embrasser ? Mais...c'était tellement différent. Allongé sur le dos, une texture infiniment douce s'était collée à ses lèvres, bientôt submergées par un liquide glacé. Finalement la chaleur revint, en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, presque délicatement. C'était horrible et à la fois délicieux, car il y avait ce liquide trop froid et la tiédeur d'un contact étranger au fond de sa gorge, qu'il avala accidentellement.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Sirius se rappela avoir gémi et ensuite, le corps se retira de sa bouche en s'attardant sur ses lèvres, indifférent à tout le reste. On aurait dit qu'on avait bouté le feu à son âme et maintenant, il brûlait sans pouvoir s'interrompre. Il se recoucha après avoir ressassé ces derniers événements, s'étant rappelé la menace de son père.

Sirius était guéri, totalement et déjà la minute suivante, il aurait pu courir des heures entières.

..

.

Ainsi, Orion Black mit son projet à exécution dans la journée.

Il ne chercha nullement à le revoir, au cours de l'après-midi, alors que son fils s'exerçait au sein des couloirs sombres et sinueux qui parcouraient la maison. La seule personne restant à ses côtés tout le long fut Bellatrix. Et ce, quelles que soient les remarques gracieuses qu'il lui adressait.

« Tu comptes me suivre partout où je vais, 'fille indigne' ? », demanda distraitement Sirius au détour d'un corridor.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin : Bellatrix ne semblait pas avoir noté son petit sourire narquois et souriait dans le vide, les yeux fixés loin devant elle.

« Non. Jusque là-bas. »

Sur ces mots, elle leva le bras en direction de la cuisine, tout droit.

Brusquement, le garçon à sa droite éclata de rire, ce qui la fit stopper net. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en boucles anglaises sur ses fines épaules. Son cousin la regarda un instant les relever en un chignon informe.

« C'est bizarre. », se dit-il tout haut tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur marche, Bellatrix avançant plus vite à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la pièce convoitée.

« Quoi donc ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Tu touches à tout ce que je regarde... tes cheveux, là tout de suite, par exemple. Ou encore ce que je convoite. »

« C'est qu'on se ressemble un peu, SPTAFP. », en conclut très vite Bellatrix, tout en poussant de la hanche la lourde porte de la cuisine.

Elle toussota légèrement afin que le jeune homme s'écarte. Il se trouvait juste en face de l'armoire où elle casait son pot de Nutella.

« Euh...SP... ? », s'hasarda Sirius sans chercher à s'éloigner davantage d'elle. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour s'habituer à James. Et de courage.

La seconde d'après, Bellatrix affichait un large sourire triomphant, portant à bout de bras un pot de chocolat énorme.

« Oui. », fit-elle d'un air malin, « SPTAFP : Sang Pas Tout A Fait Pur. Merci... »

Sirius venait de l'aider à pousser son butin sur la table en chêne. Tout à coup, une évidence lui apparut.

« Bella... »

« Oui ? Attends ! Porte-moi. », s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste en tendant les bras vers le dessus de l'armoire à assiettes, le pain siégeant tout au-dessus. On aurait dit un bébé.

« Eh ! Bellatrix, t'es une sorcière, oui ou non ? De plus, on parlait ! »

« Quoi ? », s'exaspéra-t-elle gentiment, paraissant s'être rendu compte que sa baguette magique était assez utile, finalement.

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais excité de quelque manière ce soit, cette nuit ? », fit Sirius sans prendre la peine de mettre des gants.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

« Et t'arrives à dire cela d'un ton aussi impassible ? », rétorqua-t-elle d'un rire qui pouvait se résumer à 'hin hin.'

« Écoute... », commença Sirius, mais il ne savait que dire.

Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'elle, à l'intérieur de sa chambre et...dans sa bouche. Cependant, ce surnom qu'elle avait employé... « Sang Pas Tout A fait Pur », encore plus plombant à écrire qu'à dire d'ailleurs...Non, ce ne pouvait être elle. Elle... elle...

« Tu m'en veux pour le surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille, mon vieux. Tu n'avais pas qu'à me traiter de 'fille indigne', et puis voilà. »

Sirius s'assit juste en face d'elle. Aucune espèce de soulagement ne l'avait alors traversé, car il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

Un certain temps passa avant que Bellatrix ne rouvre la bouche, croisant les bras, elle tourna la tête vers lui et ramena une main dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait détachés.

« En réalité, je te nomme de cette façon parce que pour moi, un Black qui mange du Nutella ne peut pas être complètement pur. »

« Tss. Serpentarde. »

« Gryffondor. »

Le jeune homme pouvait tenir deux heures comme ça.

« Et on peut savoir comment tu as appris mon petit secret au sujet du chocolat? », l'interpella-t-il soudainement, étonné.

« Je m'en doutais déjà un peu après avoir remarqué la manière dont tu m'observais...Néanmoins... il m'a dit que tu mangeais certainement du Nutella. », admit-elle.

Sirius fut brutalement tiré hors de ses pensées, se redressant.

« ...Qui ça ? Qui a... »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils et l'interrompit immédiatement, interloquée par la propre surprise de son cousin.

« Eh bien...Severus Rogue. »

..

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - hophophop, petit rappel (avant que je n'aie la flemme --') - Je ne suis pas responsable des événements se déroulant entre le tome un et le tome sept de Harry Potter. Pour toute plainte, adressez-vous à l'intéressée, J.K. Rowling. (si vous voulez vous plaindre de la tête des acteurs, c'est à Warner Bros par contre qu'il faut s'adresser.)

* * *

...

..

.

Il a séjourné au Manoir pendant que tu étais malade.

Il est toujours ici.

En bas, au deuxième étage, ses affaires sont préparées et déjà prêtes à partir.

En même temps que toi. Sauf que lui, il repart à Poudlard.

Il ne doit pas être très loin.

Les mots tournaient, non, dansaient devant ses yeux. Ils ne prenaient pas la forme d'images, demeuraient simplement des sons éloignés. Sirius ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était debout, pas plus qu'il se précipitait en dehors de la pièce et qu'il dévalait les marches de l'escalier. Toutes ses capacités à présent retrouvées, il fut toutefois arrêté en plein milieu de sa course, alors qu'il se jetait sur la porte du petit salon du deuxième par Regulus, la mine renfrognée. La surprise fut telle que Sirius en poussa une exclamation.

« Il s'en est allé, Sir... »

Ce dernier tourna aussitôt les talons et repartit dans l'autre sens, mais cette fois-ci, il emprunta le plus court chemin...vers la porte d'entrée.

« ...Aucune potion ? »

Son père. Il l'entendait, alors qu'un souffle léger venait à la rencontre de son visage. La porte était grande ouverte.

Et dans l'embrasure se tenait Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci portait une longue cape de voyage et bien qu'il fût à moyenne distance de lui, le Gryffondor vit qu'il possédait un teint plus pâle que d'habitude et que ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière. Mais alors que Sirius amorçait un mouvement de recul sans raison apparente, le jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui tourna son visage dans sa direction. Un sourire s'étendit longuement sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement.

Et la porte claqua dans un fracas assourdissant.

Les sons se dissipèrent, emportant avec eux les images.

_Retour au présent, mon petit Sirius. _

..

.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se situait, Sirius était au milieu de sa chambre, les souvenirs reprenant un peu de leur force au moment où il effleurait ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Tandis que de ses doigts, il retraçait lentement le chemin parcouru par les lèvres de Severus, enfouissant l'un ou l'autre à l'intérieur de sa bouche, venant toucher son palais.

Son cœur battait encore plus vite.

Il commençait tout juste à se remémorer des détails...S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, et une chaleur douce le gagner petit à petit. Sirius frissonna. Il ressentait une étrange impression qui coulait lentement de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ensuite, vint ce souvenir...Son cœur ne s'était pas apaisé pour autant, bien que la bouche de Severus avait légèrement caressé la sienne, et s'était finalement posée tout contre ses lèvres. Sirius avait poussé un léger souffle et avancé le menton...

Non. Il n'en voulait pas! Il n'avait pas voulu de ça! Tremblant de tout son corps, Sirius pressa ses doigts contre sa bouche et les mordit violement, se griffant et s'écorchant afin qu'aucune pensée de la sorte ne l'effleure.

C'était Rogue! Cette espèce de malade! S'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'un instant en face de lui, il...il...

Non, non! Du calme.

.

Des émotions contraires envahirent peu à peu l'esprit de l'aîné des Black, mais avec une violence telle que ça en devint insupportable. Son sang bouillonnait de rage tandis que quelque chose de sourd le secouait et battait dans sa cage thoracique. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que, brutalement, on le sortait de ses pensées d'un coup frappé à sa porte.

Ses mains quittèrent subitement sa bouche, qu'il pressait encore fermement quelques secondes plus tôt, et ses pas les portèrent jusqu'à la porte. Sirius l'entrouvrit.

« Grouille-toi un peu... », fit la voix de James, « il faut que je me change, je commence à sentir le chien mouillé...c'est-à-dire toi. »

Ces derniers mots furent ajoutés tout bas, comme s'il craignait que sa remarque ne fût entendue par son meilleur ami.

Cela pour effet de faire sourire le « chien », qui appuya plus franchement sur la poignée tout en aboyant cette sorte de rire qui le caractérisait tant. Les dernières minutes passées n'eurent pas le temps de prendre la forme de souvenirs...Sirius se l'interdisait formellement.

Ils se se jetèrent un regard et échangèrent finalement leur place, Black prenant position derrière la cloison qu'il venait de refermer.

Quand James repoussa la porte, il apparut tel un prince, vêtu tout de noir.

« Alors? », dit-il en inspirant et en bombant fièrement le torse.

« T'as pioché dans quel côté de la garde-robe? Celui des enterrements? », ricana Sirius, qui tira plusieurs fois sur le bas de la chemise que son ami avait soigneusement rentrée dans son pantalon de costume.

« Ah, je crois qu'il s'agissait plutôt de ceux que ta mère t'a offert... », répliqua doucereusement James.

Puis il reprit vivement:

« Eh, ça ressemble un peu à ce que porte Bellat... »

Sirius l'interrompit brusquement en lui assenant une grande tape dans le dos. Il n'y eut ainsi plus de réponse du côté de James, plus aucun mot ou sarcasme voilé, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de ce même pas lent vers le salon où les attendait Bella.

Ils longèrent pendant un certain temps les couloirs, et les pensées à l'égard de Servilius l'ayant quitté, le jeune Black se rendit compte que Cornedrue n'avait pas bonne mine.

Il le poussa du coude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? Je t'ai fait mal? Est-ce à propos de... »

Une minute entière passa, et Sirius commença sérieusement à se poser des questions. Il ouvrit la bouche, quand, tout à coup...

« Non. Je suis simplement jaloux. »

On aurait dit que James avait eu du mal à l'admettre. Aussi, il ne regardait pas directement Sirius, mais semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose de sa part.

« Ce genre de vêtements, on peut les obtenir n'importe où. Mais, désolé, pour la beauté, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. », plaisanta-t-il en croyant bien faire.

James sourit.

« Non, je parle de Bellatrix. », crut-il bon de corriger, voyant que son ami de toujours ne voyait pas.

« Ah. »

C'était là tout ce que Sirius trouvait de bon à dire. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus? Beaucoup, certainement, mais bien avant qu'il ne parte à Durmstrang.

James finit de toute façon par cracher le morceau.

« Tu...Comment dire? Comment ne pas te vexer? Tu es mon ami, et...Je m'interroge sur tes capacités à en être un pour moi, au moment où tu pactises avec une fille qui possède du sang d'une noirceur pure dans ses veines. C'est... »

«...Idiot de ta part, oui. C'est une Black. Tu veux dire par là que tous les Black méritent de rester seuls et sans amis? Parce que si c'est ce que tu dis là...Alors, il faudrait que je m'éloigne au plus vite de toi. Ou plutôt, que tu me laisses à mon sort, non? », s'énerva Sirius, dont le ton montait de plus en plus haut à mesure qu'il avançait, ponctuant ses paroles de gestes brusques.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour à l'entente des paroles de son meilleur ami.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Arrête!_ _Sir..._

Il plaqua James contre le mur, le jeune homme se rapprochant toujours plus près tandis que sa colère ne cessait de croître.

« Non! », s'écria James qui tentait de le repousser. Il ne comprenait pas cette colère déraisonné, mais il savait qu'à un moment donné, il aurait bel et bien affaire à ses poings.

Mais son interlocuteur ne paraissait pas s'en apercevoir. Une lueur féroce brillait au fond de ses prunelles, son iris se colorant d'une teinte nouvelle, ce qui finit de terrifier James.

« Tu déformes tout! », fit-il à nouveau, ignorant la peur qui le mordait, « ce que je souhaitais...c'est... Tu t'es lié d'amitié si facilement avec cette fille! Tu ne l'as même pas vu pendant un an, et voilà que...que... »

« QUOI ? », rugit Sirius.

« C'est tellement pur ! C'est d'une pureté dégoûtante ! », cracha James, qui s'était transformé. Il n'avait jamais eu à agir de la sorte auparavant. Surtout...surtout avec son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce... »

« Oui! Toi, Sirius Black! Tu n'aimes pas les filles! Enfin pas de cette façon! Pourquoi aurais-tu brutalement reviré de comportement? Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu te comporte avec Li...Evans! Tu n'es pas toi-même quand tu parles à Bellatrix...tu...es bon...avec elle... »

James avait terminé, essoufflé, se tenant étrangement la poitrine comme un étau tenaillant ses côtes. Le dédaignant, l'autre Gryffondor continua sa marche, mais voyant qu'il ne suivait pas, il consentit néanmoins à l'attendre, avant de souffler, d'un sourire triste, quand son ami fut à sa hauteur:

« On s'est écrit. Elle ne m'a jamais eu en face...toutes les autres filles, si. Voilà pourquoi. »

..

.

* * *

A présent, je mets mes petits commentaires inutiles (qui a dit 'débiles'? .__.) en bas de page. C'est marrant, parce que je me suis demandée il n'y pas si longtemps si je me désintéresserais aussi de cette fic. Ce n'est pas trop le cas...jusqu'à présent, même si j'ai tout un tas d'idées pour de nouvelles histoires (playmobile, en avant les histoires...argh) qui fleurissent et finissent pas aboutir en un concentré de plusieurs pages, stockées sur mon pc. J'ai décidée de publier l'une d'elles, en espérant qu'elle sera plus courte que les autres --'

C'est en tous les cas ce que j'essaie de me promettre...à chaque fois. Euh vous n'avez pas un l'impression de m'entendre dire souvent que je vais poster une nouvelle histoire, au fait? ^^'

Ah oui...j'ai fini ma crise d'angoisse, je veux bien des reviews!! n___n (allez, quoi XD)

.


End file.
